Buried Alive Model
The Buried Alive Model is the titular main antagonist of the Creepypasta story of the same name. It is is zombie-like monster who was a scrapped boss of the Japanese version of Pokémon Red and Green who would be fought in the Pokémon Tower. History Buried Alive is a zombie who also happens to be a Pokémon trainer as well. He was intended to be the "boss" of the Pokémon Tower, but was, however, replaced by the Marowak ghost in the future games. Once the player reaches the top of the Tower, Buried Alive will say: You're... Here. I'm trapped... And I'm lonely... So very lonely... Won't you join me? A trainer battle will begin. His Pokemon consist of Gengar, Muk, and two "White Hands". The White Hand is a "Pokémon" which is depicted as a shriveled, decayed hand, with attention to the detail: flesh is peeled back from the bone, tendons dangle realistically from the wrist. Its moves are known as "Fist" and "Brutal", and is able to transform. Buried Alive's first Pokemon is a lvl 94 Muk, which he wil use stat-raising items and moves, like X-Attack, Acid Armor, and Harden. Muk's known moves are Sludge, Harden, and Acid armor. Next, he sends in Gengar. Gengar's known moves are Dream Eater and Night Shade. The two White Hands use the transform attack to copy the opposing Pokemon's form and attacks. Strangely, if the player defeats Buried Alive, the game freezes and nothing else. However, losing to Buried Alive goes into further detail; he will say "Finally, fresh meat!", followed by lines of gibberish. Additionally, Buried Alive would drag the player back to his grave, devouring the player in the process. This was the intended game over screen. Appearance Buried Alive appears to be some kind of skeletal zombie, who hides in the ground and only reveals himself in battle. Personality Buried Alive is feral, monstrous, and cannibalistic, with his only goal being to defeat all the player's pokémon and devour them after. It also seems like he doesn't get this chance too often, when he proclaims "Finally, fresh meat!", unless he's been feeding off of other corpses. Powers and Abilities Buried Alive is extremely brutal and is able to easily devour someone, he mainly uses his pokémon for battle. Muk's moves are Sludge, Harden, and Acid armor, Gengar's moves are Dream Eater and Night Shade. And lastly he has two "White Hands", whos moves are "Fist" and "Brutal". Fictional Origin It's unknown if Buried Alive is currently a pokémon trainer or was one in his past life, or if he's just a rouge monster in general. But nothing in concrete as the whole idea of him was scrapped. Danger Level Buried Alive is a vicious and dangerous monster who wants nothing more than to devour people endlessly, however, he may or may not be a threat in the actual Pokémon world, as he was scrapped before the game was released, earning him a 5 on the danger level. Trivia *The name "Buried Alive Model" was found in the Buryman script for the game. Category:Video Game Pastas Category:Humanoid Category:Enigmatic Category:Everyone Category:Undead Category:Human Category:Male Category:Evil